De la A a la Z kyouharu’s
by Hikari Mitsuki
Summary: Serie de drabbles y oneshots sin necesaria secuencia, que, como dice el nombre, van de la A a la Z, siguiendo por las demás letras del alfabeto. Todas Kyouharu.
1. A Amor

**Titulo: **De la A a la Z kyouharu's

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Sumari: **Serie de drabbles y oneshots sin necesaria secuencia, que, como dice el nombre, van de la A a la Z, siguiendo por las demás letras del alfabeto. Todas Kyouharu.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

**Aclaraciones: **esta idea de el abecedario la tome prestada de Chia-Uchiha (prince of tennis) y anni fer (naruto) aunque no dudo que hallan mas autores que hallan tomado esta idea, pero yo me inspire de estas dos grandes autoras nn, usando a los chicos del Host Club para experimentar…juhjuh…

Bueno, creo que es todo… los dejo con los drabbles, espero que sean de su agrado. n.n y si lo desean… espero reviews!!

**A: Amor?**

El reloj marcaba las 12:50 del mediodía. Faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que sonaran las campanadas que darían fin a su clase de literatura. Nunca en su vida había esperado tanto para que terminara esa clase. Para comenzar, Tamaki ya lo había sacado de sus casillas con la extravagante idea de construir un templo maya en la tercera sala de música para ayudar con el cosplay de la próxima semana. En resumen, era una idea digna del Rey del Host Club: loca y poco remunerable. Y ahora, esto.

Su profesor le había pedido "amablemente" que leyera frente a toda la clase, el poema que les habían encargado. El tema era: amor de pareja. No es que fuera algo fuera de lo común, ya que sus trabajos y ensayos, mayormente terminaban siendo de los mejores de la clase, y éste en especial, había respetado todas las reglas necesarias para que el poema fuera _perfecto._ Lo único que le fastidiaba, es que tenía el presentimiento de que Tamaki, luego de escucharlo, comenzara a crear miles de fantasías en las que aparecerá él mismo, con alguna chica… dios, como si no conociera la mente de su mejor amigo…

-Señor Ootori, ¿puede comenzar ahora?

-Será un placer, profesor.

_  
Fue un día cualquiera, cuando llegaste aquí_

_ Y por primera ves sentí, que había alguien para mí_

_ Transformaste todo lo que a tu paso había_

_ Sin dejarte influenciar por todo lo que veías_

_ Hallaste dentro de mí, ese ser que nadie notó_

_ Me supiste entender, como nadie mas logró._

_ Bajaste hasta las tinieblas, sacándome de ahí_

_ Y me trajiste a la tierra, para estar junto de ti._

_ Ahora se que desde siempre_

_ Mi lugar se encuentra aquí_

_ Ahora se que para siempre_

_ Este amor se quedará, para ti y para mí._

_ …Para los dos. _

Silencio. Toda la clase quedó sumida en un profundo silencio apenas terminó con su lectura. Buscando la mirada de su mejor amigo, vuelve a dar en el blanco. Tamaki lo veía con una mirada cundida de lagrimas, a punto de romper en llanto. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

Caminó hasta su asiento justo en medio de la clase, cuando el profesor le pedía a otro compañero que leyera su redacción. El salón había vuelto a su barullo habitual y la clase termino sin ningún percance más.

Apenas las campanadas del reloj de Ouran habían dejado de sonar, tamaki no soportó mas y se acercó corriendo hacia kyouya rebosando de alegría apenas controlada.

-Oka-san!! Oka-san!! Ne, dime, ¿A que bella flor le debes la inspiración de tu grandioso poema? ¿Quién ha sido la damisela, que se ha ganado un lugar en tus sentimientos, aquella a quien le dedicas tu amor? ¡Pero que emoción! Dime, dime…!! Tengo una idea! Haremos un baile de etiqueta, en el que presentaremos a la futura señora Ootori y… -y así siguió hablando, cosas sobre un baile, y una ceremonia de compromiso llena de música y platillos, luego, kyouya solo logró escuchar algunas frases aisladas en las que mencionaba unos planos para una nueva mansión para la feliz pareja, y algo de quien sería el padrino, y que comenzaría a hacer los preparativos para el bautizo de sus hijos… etc.…

Pero de esto, apenas si escuchó, porque le llamó mas la atención la vista que se presentaba en su ventana: tres chicos de primer año, paseando por los jardines del instituto. Aunque, para sus ojos, en realidad eran dos pelirrojos revoltosos, casi arrastrando a una chica de pelo corto y grandes ojos castaños, que vestía uniforme masculino…la única chica del Host Club…ella…

Cualquiera que le hubiera prestado atención a kyouya, saltándose la penosa actuación del Rey del Host Club, hubiera podido notar la sonrisa divertida, que de la nada, comenzó a surcar los labios del moreno, y también hubiera podido escuchar el suave murmullo que salió de ellos, murmullo que el viento se encargo de llevar lejos, muy lejos de aquel sitio de gente preocupada mas bien por cosas sin sentido…lejos. Muy lejos, donde no tuviera que preocuparse de qué dirán, o de la situación económica de las demás personas…

-Esto será interesante…


	2. B Búsqueda

**Titulo: **De la A a la Z kyouharu's

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Sumari: **Serie de drabbles y oneshots sin necesaria secuencia, que, como dice el nombre, van de la A a la Z, siguiendo por las demás letras del alfabeto. Todas Kyouharu.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

**Comentarios: **Aquí yo de nuevo… les pido millones de disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo. Tuve un bajón de inspiración en los últimos tiempos, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo para este fic… les prometo que terminaré y no abandonaré este fic :P solo que necesitare de su eterna paciencia :D jejeje… no siempre hay tiempo, o inspiración para escribir u.u

Sin mas que agregar, los dejo :D disfruten de este nuevo capítulo… ja ne!

**B. Búsqueda**

Llevaba más de media hora sentada en aquella terraza. El aire venteaba más de la cuenta, y le estaba dando un poco de frío. No es que le importara mucho, pues había pasado noches mucho más frías viviendo en su pequeño apartamento junto a su padre. Recordaba, por ejemplo, aquellas noches en las que Ranka-san llegaba tarde, por su trabajo, y ella se hacía la dormida, cuando en realidad, no podía dormir por el frío que pasaba. Nunca le había gustado preocupar a su padre por cosas que ella consideraba que no eran para tanto.

Claro que ahora, la ocasión no podía ser más diferente. No estaba sola en un departamento de clase media… sino a mitad de una fiesta organizada por el ostentoso club al que pertenecía más por obligación que por gusto. Se había logrado escapar de sus compañeros a mitad de la tercera pieza de música: cuando una de sus clientas le pedía bailar se había logrado excusar alegando que iría a tomar un poco de agua, y que enseguida regresaba. Le daba un poco de pena, por haberle mentido a aquella señorita, que no tenía la culpa de que a ella no le gustasen ese tipo de bailes. Y ahora estaba escondida en una de las terrazas que daban al laberinto de rosas que tanto amaba el rey del club.

Miraba tranquila como el frío aire movía las hojas de las paredes del laberinto, y como algunos pequeños pétalos caían acompasadamente, hasta que otra racha de aire los hacía volar, para terminar cayendo muy alejadas de donde se acababan de desprender. En ese momento levantó la mirada, y pudo ver las estrellas que se alzaban en el cielo. Una vez más, pensó en su madre. Cuanto la extrañaba. Sin darse cuenta, dirigió su mano a su cuello, y comenzó a jugar con el fino collar que escondía bajo el cuello del traje sastre que había tenido que llevar para la fiesta. Lo había encontrado la navidad pasada en la puerta de su casa, dentro de una pequeña caja de regalo, y con su nombre en la etiqueta. No sabía quién se lo había mandado, aunque si de algo estaba segura, era que esa persona era alguno de los miembros de aquel descabellado club. De cualquier manera, y sin que ella misma se explicara el porqué, había comenzado a usarlo muy seguido, claro, sin decírselo a nadie: como un secreto que solo ella sabría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La había visto marcharse hacía media hora, y por supuesto se había percatado de que no había vuelto. Al parecer el resto de los miembros del club no se dieron cuenta de este hecho, 

hasta después de los primeros 20 minutos. Luego de eso, había tenido que aguantar a un descontrolado Tamaki que se volvía loco buscándola por todos lados, junto a un par de gemelos que miraban preocupados hacía todos lados, intentando mantener la calma, pero a la vez, intrigados de donde se encontraría su compañera y juguete. Se preguntaba cuanto más tardarían en encontrarla de esa manera. A su lado, alguien intentaba llamar su atención. El mas "pequeño" del club.

-Ne, ne… Kyou-chan, ¿No vas a ayudar a Tama-chan a buscar a Haru-chan?

Lo miraba con esa cara a la que pocos se podían resistir. Lo bueno es que él era uno de esos pocos, aunque…bueno, mejor no molestar a un Haninozuka.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? -beneficios primero. Su lema principal.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a una de las esquinas, esquivando así las miradas del resto de hosts y de las clientas. Una vez solo, sacó un aparato casi del mismo tamaño que su mano, con una gran pantalla y un solo botón. Apretó el botón y la pantalla cobró vida. Un laberinto de paredes se dibujaron en el aparato y de la nada una luz roja comenzó a titilar. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se alejó del salón de baile y comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos que rodeaban el lugar. De pronto llegó junto a una puerta y aún con la sonrisa en los labios, volvió a apretar el botón de aquel extraño aparato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que el Rey de las sombras abría la puerta de la terraza que hasta ese momento le había servido de escondite. Él vestía un saco negro, que hacía juego con el resto de su ropa. Pulcro, sin ninguna mancha. Igual de elegante que todos los días. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos le hacía para mantener siempre esa actitud que, más que "cool" a ella le parecía "controladora"? es decir, ¿Cómo le hacía para tener siempre esa imagen de "a mí nada se me va, yo lo sé todo"?... Al parecer, ese sería uno de los muchos misterios que nunca se podría responder.

Pasaron los segundos, pero al ver que éste no hacía la más leve señal de romper el silencio que se había adueñado del momento, se dio la vuelta y siguió observando los rosales y las estrellas que tanto le habían llamado la atención. Estaba a punto de olvidar a su singular acompañante cuando sintió algo que rosaba sus hombros. Un saco negro. Kyouya se había puesto a su lado y le había colocado su saco, al sentir el frío de la noche.

-Tal vez no debiste dejar el tuyo en el salón de baile, no quiero que te termines enfermando.

Hizo caso omiso a la última frase, ya que solo dejaba traslucir el hecho de que estando enferma no podría acudir al host club y así bajarían los ingresos. Y volviendo a algo que se había estado preguntando, se volvió hacia Kyouya, quien ya se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta por donde había entrado. Estaba de espaldas de ella, pero aún así se aventuró a preguntarle:

-Espere, Kyouya-sempai. ¿Cómo… como me encontraste?

Una sonrisa enigmática surcó los labios de Kyouya antes de contestar

-Digamos que mi búsqueda surtió más efecto que la de Tamaki. Y sin agregar nada más abandonó la pequeña terraza donde se encontraba Haruhi.

Una vez en el pasillo, Kyouya siguió caminando hacía la sala de baile. Pensaba en que decirle a Tamaki cuando le preguntara si la había encontrado. Por supuesto que la había encontrado, pero eso no se lo diría. Así como tampoco le diría a nadie que el collar que Haruhi llevaba puesto desde las navidades pasadas se lo había regalado él. Y tampoco le diría, ni siquiera a la misma Haruhi, que ese collar escondía un pequeño transmisor de posición con el cual siempre podría saber dónde y en qué momento se encontraba ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**E**spero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capi!! Sayoo!!


	3. C Carrera

**Titulo: **De la A a la Z kyouharu's

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Sumari: **Serie de drabbles y one-shots, sin necesaria secuencia, que, como dice el nombre, van de la A a la Z, siguiendo por las demás letras del alfabeto. Todas Kyouharu.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

**Aclaraciones: **esta idea de el abecedario la tome prestada de Chia-Sama (prince of tennis) y Anni fer (naruto). No dudo que hallan otros autores que hayan tomado esta idea, pero yo me inspire de estas dos grandes autoras n___n. Usando a los chicos del Host Club para experimentar…juhjuh…

Bueno, creo que es todo… los dejo con los drabbles, espero que sean de su agrado. n.n y si lo desean… espero reviews!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C: Carrera**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Definitivamente su vida en la escuela iba de mal en peor. Ahora no solo debía soportar a Tamaki-sempai con sus alucinaciones acerca de ser su padre, si no que, además, se las estaba intentando apañar para acompañarla al salir de la escuela, para que no le sucediera nada en el camino a su casa. Los gemelos a la vez, habían comentado que si ella se iba con su sempai, ellos deberían pasar a recogerla a su casa en las mañanas. Por supuesto ella se había negado. Demasiado con tener que estar todo el día con ellos, como para que aparte le impusieran esa clase de juegos: le gustaba su libertad. Moverse sola, y que la única persona que fuera consiente de ello, fuese ella misma.

Ahora estaba segura de que unos cuantos integrantes del host club la habían seguido aún en contra de lo que les pidió. Los había visto de reojo cuando Tamaki-sempai dio un salto de alegría al ver una maquina expendedora de refrescos. Los otros chicos habían saltado sobre él y habían salido corriendo a esconderse. Por supuesto, ella ya los había visto.

En ese momento no quiso decirles nada. Estaba cansada de pelear en la escuela, como para tener que armar un tremendo escándalo frente a muchas otras miradas.

Caminaba a prisa con la idea de perderlos de vista y poder andar en paz. Pero por lo que parecía, no se iban a rendir con tanta facilidad. Los vio arrodillados junto a un carrito de hot dogs, y justo cuando ella pasó por allí, corrieron agazapados tras un gran árbol.

Suspiró. Había alcanzado a ver dos mechones de cabello naranja, otro par de mechones amarillos, y uno más color castaño. Un momento. Solo había logrado ver a cinco de ellos. Faltaba uno, pero… ¿quien era?

Comenzó a recordar el color de cabello que ya había visto. Dos naranjas: Hikaru y Kaoru. Dos mechones amarillos… Honey-sempai y Tamaki-sempai, pero solo recordaba haber visto a uno castaño. Dos de sus sempais correspondían a ese tono de cabello. Pero, ¿Cuál de ellos estaba con los demás, y cual prefirió no meterse en el asunto?

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, había logrado llegar a una calle bastante transitada. Los chicos del Host club se volvían locos buscando a haruhi entre la multitud. De pronto se oyó la voz de Honey-sempai:

-Ahí está Haru-chan!!

Al instante que escuchó este pequeño grito, haruhi sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por toda la columna. Por un momento creyó haberlos perdido, pero al parecer no sería tan fácil. Corrió todo lo que pudo, siendo seguida, ahora descaradamente, por los chicos.

Justo cuando doblaba una esquina, se encontró de cara con un auto negro. La puerta se abrió y de ella descendió Kyouya-sempai. Sin decir una sola palabra, abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara. No lo pensó dos veces y antes de que alguien mas la viera, entró al auto. Apenas subió, éste arrancó, sin dejar rastro del paradero de ella para sus compañeros, que veían desconcertados el lugar donde vieron por última vez a su amiga.

Dentro del auto, Haruhi intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras Kyouya la miraba, ocultando sus ojos detrás del brillo de sus cristales. La observaba. Traía el cabello revuelto por la carrera, la cartera estaba bajo su brazo, y el uniforme escolar se veía arrugado e incluso manchado en varios sitios con barro. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas en un gracioso tono rosa, y respiraba con dificultad. Sonrió. Apenas se enteró de lo que pensaban los demás, había abandonado el salón donde se encontraban y había llamado a su casa para pedir un carro discreto para poder pasar desapercibido al resto de los chicos. Los siguió para asegurarse de que no le hicieran pasar un mal rato, y cuando vio el momento oportuno, no soportó el dejar de ayudarla.

Una vez que recupero el aliento, Haruhi se sentó más erguida y miró a su acompañante. Éste se había quedado callado y no había echo ningún comentario.

-Kyouya-sempai, arigatou…

Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de sus labios, pues en el momento en que Haruhi las pronunció, Kyouya no pudo resistir el impulso y, ésta vez sin haberlo planeado con anterioridad, se acercó a Haruhi robándole el poco aliento que acababa de recuperar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN**

Lo sé. Demasiado corto… blablabla… Muy OOC… blablabla… y definitivamente no tengo ni el más remoto derecho a pedirles disculpas por el exceso de tiempo que tardé en actualizar.

Lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa es que la escuela estuvo algo ruda este semestre… además claro de que la inspiración no rendía frutos U____U

Peeeero… ^^ ya tengo una nueva –e infalible- fuente de inspiración y estaré más seguido por aquí dándome la vuelta ^^ quizá incluso con otra historia :O

Oh! Y ya corregí mis otras historias, así que pueden darse una vuelta, si lo desean ^^

En fin, Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus agregadas a favoritos. No saben lo feliz que soy al recibirlos *0*

Me despido!! Saludos. Sayo ^^!!

Atte. Hikari Mitsuki


	4. D Desvelo

**Titulo: **De la A a la Z kyouharu's

**Autora: **Hikari Mitsukit

**Sumari: **Serie de drabbles y one-shots, sin necesaria secuencia, que, como dice el nombre, van de la A a la Z, siguiendo por las demás letras del alfabeto. Todas Kyouharu.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, supongo. Intentare que no sea un OOC, aunque no aseguro nada.

**Disclaimer: **Juro por todo lo que me es sagrado (Kyouya!) que Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, ni lo intento robar, solo lo tomo prestado para divagar un poco con mis historias.

**Aclaraciones: **esta idea de el abecedario la tome prestada de Chia-Sama (prince of tennis) y Anni fer (naruto). No dudo que hallan otros autores que hayan tomado esta idea, pero yo me inspire de estas dos grandes autoras n_n. Usando a los chicos del Host Club para experimentar…juhjuh…

Bueno, creo que es todo… los dejo con los drabbles, espero que sean de su agrado. n.n y si lo desean… espero reviews!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D: Desvelo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba alrededor de su alcoba.

Ese era el único sitio donde se podía sentir cómodo y, por supuesto, sin nadie que lo estuviera observando, esperando a que cometiera un error, por más mínimo que fuera. No. Ahí estaba él solo y sólo ahí podía darse el lujo de caminar distraídamente y sin pensar en…

-Alto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? -Kyouya suspiró. Le parecía fastidioso que de nuevo Tamaki consiguiera distraerlo de esa forma. Esta bien que no era exactamente Tamaki quien rondaba por su mente, pero todo había sido culpa de él y por consiguiente, sentía la necesidad de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Y es que había estado toda la semana concentrado en sus propios negocios familiares, y cuando por fin iba a terminar, venía el idiota autonombrado rey con otra de sus ideas para "integrar a la familiar" y ahora él tendría que volver a mover sus influencias para el "bonito" domingo que Tamaki deseaba.

Obviamente no sería problema. Sólo tendría que hacer un par de llamadas y cobrar otro par de favores para conseguir que les reservaran el Central Park en América por una tarde, y poder hacer el dichoso picnic que el rey deseaba.

Al menos "oto-san" se había encargado de ver el transporte, y eso ya era algo. Sólo le faltaba comunicarse con el padre de la única chica del club, pero tampoco es que fuese muy difícil convencer a Ranka-san.

-Demonios, aquí voy de nuevo. –Kyouya ya se estaba cansando de lo cotidiano que se estaba volviendo esto. Cada vez que pensaba en el club la imagen de Haruhi inundaba su mente de forma que incluso él se terminaba distrayendo de lo que hacía.

Toc toc. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Quién es y qué desea? –Dijo kyouya, con recelo. Su hermana muy rara vez tocaba antes de entrar a su habitación, y había aclarado a los sirvientes que no quería que nadie le molestara esa noche.

-Señor, le traigo su cena. La señorita Fuyumi ha insistido en que se la trajera y también me ha dicho que… - Se oía como la otra persona vacilaba antes de proseguir

-¿Qué más ha dicho mi hermana?

-Emm… -la voz de la mujer de servicio seguía vacilante, sin embargo continuó. -dijo que si no aceptaba la cena y se la terminaba toda, ella… bueno, ella dijo que mañana por la mañana montaría una fiesta junto a su cama y traería a sus amigos para ayudarla a despertarle… -Terminó de decir la pobre mucama en un susurro. Era más que conocido entre los sirvientes el mal humor del Rey demonio de sangre fría al despertar, y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Kyouya ahogó un gruñido. Su hermana cumplía lo que decía y prefería no tener que lidiar de nuevo con el club junto a su cama, tal como el día que lo secuestraron para perderlo en un centro comercial plebeyo.

-Adelante. –Dijo. La sirvienta se apresuró a entrar con un carrito de comida.

-Aquí se la dejo señor. Con permiso. –Y sin esperar respuesta, la dejó sobre una mesa que había en su habitación y salió dando una pequeña reverencia antes de cerrar apresuradamente la puerta.

Kyouya reanudó la marcha.

-Perfecto… -logró decir.

Ahora, gracias a la amenaza de su hermana, otra tanda de pensamientos llenaba su mente. Recordaba perfectamente el día del centro comercial. El único día que se había quedado solo –por mera coincidencia- con Haruhi, y el día en el que se dio cuenta de que cada vez que ella se colaba por casualidad en su mente, terminaba instalándose ahí más de la cuenta.

Tampoco es que pudieran culparlo, ¿o sí? Le resultaba tremendamente interesante esa chica. Había logrado leerlo por completo aún a través de su máscara de egoísmo y arrogancia.

-¿Cómo lo había logrado?, ¿de verdad era tan fácil leerlo?, ¿su máscara, que había engañado incluso a su propio padre, había caído tan fácil frente a esa chica?, ¿Debía hacer algo al respecto?- Éstas y más preguntas rondaban por su mente. Y por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que no tendrían fin. No por lo menos esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera, las estrellas brillantes que habían adornado la noche con sus tintineantes luces, comenzaban a dar paso a una luz un poco más clara. Por toda la ciudad las tinieblas se iban aclarando poco a poco, y en la mansión Ootori sólo el foco de una habitación seguía encendido.

A través de la ventana se veía a un joven aun despierto que acababa de detener su eterna caminata. El joven suspiró -de nuevo, como venía haciendo toda la noche- y se dejo caer pesadamente, en señal de rendimiento, sobre la gran cama que dominaba la alcoba.

Frente a ésta se encontraba una mesa en la que descansaban lo que parecían ser los restos de una abundante cena.

A medida que la luz comenzaba a perfilar el apuesto rostro del moreno, éste se iba sumiendo en lo que parecía ser un agradable sueño.

Y así, al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol se adueñaba por completo de la habitación, Ootori Kyouya cerraba los ojos dando por terminada otra larga noche de **Desvelo**causada única y exclusivamente por aquella chica de ojos achocolatados que lentamente se iba adueñando de su mente… y de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si, lo sé, lo sé. En el capítulo anterior dije una súper mentira… al final de cuentas tardé más de 1 año en actualizar y bueno… sin embargo no he olvidado mis fics y eh intentado mil veces continuarlos.**

**De nuevo no tengo excusa, pero supongo que algunos de ustedes podrán comprender que cursar dos carreras como que no es taaan fácil como pensaba.**

**Gracias a Kami ya terminé una (éste mismo verano me gradué ^^) pero la otra aún me tiene con la cabeza hecha un lío. Y da la casualidad que solo en las noches me viene la inspiración… jeje.**

**En fin. Los dejo, y espero no tardar otro año en actualizar, ni ésta, ni **_**entre el amor y los sueños.**_

**Saludos y millones de gracias por sus reviews!**


End file.
